Квинтов сюрприз
by Arela
Summary: Часть серии Кибертронские байки . Писалось как приквел к одноимёному ролевому квесту


Квинтов сюрприз

Фемм повернулась к сидевшей за столиком компании мехов.

— Сегодня я Вам расскажу небольшую историю из жизни наших создателей, квинтессонов. Нам мало известно о них, но среди слухов тоже имеются истории, которые не помешало бы услышать и нам. Эту историю поведал мне один из нейтралов, общающихся с золотистым сикером. Насколько она достоверна, я не могу судить, но чего на Квинтессе не бывает.

Квинтесса — одна из самых загадочных и противоречивых цивилизаций, чьи представления о мире настолько двойственны, что порой сами квинтессоны не могут понять друг друга. Планета выдающихся учёных в области кибернетики и роботехники, создавших целый мир, и великих неудачников, сумевших утратить контроль над ним, существ, оказавшихся изгоями среди собственных творений, но несмотря на это, продолжающих вести разработки в этой области, словно это является единственным смыслом их существовании. Мир созданий, чьи умы также извилисты, как витые шпили башен, испещряющих планету. И центром этого мира является Кремгезис, научная столица Квинтессы, где сосредоточено большинство исследовательских лабораторий и заводов, по производству оружия. В центре города причудливым витым сталагмитом тянется к грязно-серому небу, рассеивая рубиновый свет, исходящий из множественных окошек, центральная научная лаборатория. Место, где сосредоточены главные секреты научных разработок планеты. В чьих лабораториях создаются десятки и сотни разработок, зарождаются и обрываются искусственные жизни.

Третий научный блок специализировался на разработке искр, и был известен своими выдающимися проектами, но вместе с тем, его сотрудники надёжно хранили секреты. В его стенах создавались новые мыслящие создания, и точно также угасали. Тихо, незаметно, не оставляя после себя ничего кроме сухой статистики, означающей очередной результат. Удачный, или не очень. Очень редко кто-то из созданий третьего блока покидал его стены в рамках очередных исследований, за исключением одного случая. Однако сотрудники лаборатории предпочитают не вспоминать об этом, мотивируя это тем, что экземпляр был недееспособным. Несмотря на все исследования, искра по-прежнему остаётся для квинтессонов самым загадочным творением, которое под силу создать их другому изобретению — Вектору Сигме, и не под силу воссоздать самим квинтам. Пожалуй, это их самое великое достижение, и самое поразительное фиаско.

Стоял поздний вечер, многие квинтессоны уже давно покинули стены лаборатории, но только не сотрудники третьего блока, среди которых было немало трудоголиков.

В помещении царил полумрак, нарушаемый лишь тусклым светом электрических ламп, дававших достаточно освещения для чутких глаз квинтессона. В центре стола возвышалась ремплатформа, на которой лежал корпус неактивного меха, ничего особенного, обычный подопытный, которых на складе навалом, даже трансформы несмотря на могучий экзоскелет не имел. Однако было в нём и нечто особенное, почти нормально функционирующая искра. Несмотря на многие исследования, искры, создаваемые квинтессонами, были нестабильны и могли функционировать лишь на протяжении ограниченного времени.

Нагрудный отсек корпуса был открыт, квинтессон завершал последние манипуляции. Пара проводов, и устройство больше напоминающее хронометр, чем стабилизатор, подсоединено к искре. Квинтессон вернул нагрудную пластину на место и, подав в корпус высокое напряжение, начал надиктовывать:

— Объект 1258, подготовка успешно завершена, начинаю тестирование.

Оптика сине-зелёного меха мигнула, сначала слабо, потом загорелась нормальным светом, манипулятор слабо шевельнулся. Квинт между тем продолжал отчёт:

— Активация прошла успешно, продолжаю наблюдение.

Мех ещё раз шевельнулся, после чего потянулся уже более уверенно, уставившись на квинтессона непонимающим взглядом голубой оптики. Едва активированная искра всё осознавала на примитивном уровне, и была подобна белому листу, на котором ещё предстояло написать историю, озаглавленную «Жизнь объекта с таким-то номером», нет — «Жизнь Броннерда». Именно так окрестил своё творение квинтессон.

На Кибертроне трансформера нарекает Вектор Сигма, но на Квинтессе не было великого супер-компьютера, поэтому квинтессон воспользовался привычным методом — выбрал случайное сочетание звуков. Созвучие оказалось весьма символичным, броня у едва активированного меха была прочной. Будь он трансформером, из него вышел бы неплохой штурмовик, подумалось квинту. Однако мех был создан совсем с другой целью, а квинтессоны не были склонны к сантиментам.

— Твоё имя Броннерд — кратко молвил квинт — Ты создан, чтобы мне помогать.

— Помогать? — повторил за квинтессоном мех — Ты мой создатель?

— Твой создатель. Ты будешь учиться и если оправдаешь ожидания — предстанешь перед Высшим Советом, разочаруешь — предстанешь перед Высшим Судом.

— Это плохо, или хорошо? — поинтересовался мех.

— Скоро узнаешь — ответ квинта отличался лаконичность, как всегда.

Потекли долгие ворны обучения, порой очень тяжкие, порой — не очень. Броннерд старательно исполнял все указания квинта, какими бы тяжкими они не были. За это время он многому научился и продемонстрировал недюжие способности к контактным видам боя, а также в математике. Он нередко сопровождал создателя в деловых поездках в качестве охранника. И всё-таки ему не хватало выдержки и самообладания. Иногда случалось так, что квинту доставалось от более высоких — пятиликих. И Броннерд нёсся изо всех сил на помощь своему создателю, даже тогда, когда этого и не требовалось. В совете не раз предлагалось произвести корректировку личностных качеств меха. Однако квинт сопротивлялся, настаивая на том, что в противном случае эксперимент утратит свою научную ценность, а пока нет причин для беспокойства, ведь его искра функционирует нормально.

Так прошло десять ворнов, в течение этого времени Броннерд завершил обучение и таки предстал перед Советом Высших, Пятиликих квинтессонов, он был удостоен похвалы и возведён в ранг помощника создателя. Тем не менее, ему таки была произведена корректировка личных качеств, превратившая Броннерда в хладнокровного воина, гордо шествующего за квинтессоном. Мех знал, чем занимается квинт, и ощущал, что его исследования важны. Ему представился шанс спасти многих таких же как он, так полагал. Приступы заступничества больше не преследовали его, поскольку он понимал, что тем самым он может навредить своему создателю.

Всё это время искра меха функционировала как надо, квинтессон был доволен результатами. Тем временем, на Кибертроне началась война, основные места обитания квинтов разрушались, квинтессоны гибли сотнями. Поскольку на Стальной Планете велось множество исследований, возникла необходимость транспортировать технологии квинтов за пределы планеты. Броннерд вместе со своим создателем были посланы, чтобы вывести информацию, связанную с разработками Третьего блока, хранившуюся в одном из храмов. Тем не менее, на подлёте к храму корабль встретил шквальный огонь. К тому моменту храм был частично разрушен. Корабль совершил аварийную посадку в стороне от строения, поскольку к нему было не подступиться.

Стрельба стихла только к следующему циклу. Лишь тогда квинт и мех решились выйти из корабля, дорога к храму была неблизкой и пролегала меж руин. Слишком поздно заметил Броннерд неестественный блеск стали, затаившийся меж камней — узкое чёрное дуло пушки, нацеленное прямо на создателя. Броня меха была крепка, но корпус не отличался скоростью и манёвренностью.

Грянул выстрел, за ним второй, за ним третий…

Первый выстрел свалил квинта, второй — пришелся Броннерду чуть ниже искровой камеры, третий выстрел прибил снайпера…

Убедившись, что с кибертронцем покончено мех подобрал раненного создателя и продолжил свой пусть. По его корпусу тонкой струйкой стекали смазка и энергон…

С квинтессоном на манипуляторах он добрался до самого подножия храма и только там упал обессиленный.

— Прости, Создатель — больше мех не мог ничего сказать. Всю свою печаль и горечь он вложил в прощальные слова. Корпус меха утратил свои краски.

Квинт склонился над корпусом Броннерда и вскрыл его нагрудный отсек, после чего активировал голосую запись и констатировал:

«Объект 1258 эксперимент неудачный, нарушена эмоциональная стабильность искры, что вызывает непредсказуемое поведение. Экземпляру была проведена корректировка личностных качеств, но как видно — результат неудачен. Однако исследование показало, что стабилизатор работает как надо. Искра оставалась стабильной более десяти ворнов. Результат исследования — положительный». Квинт закончил запись и осторожно отсоединил устройство от погибшей искры. Броннерд не ушел незамеченным, оставив после себя положительные результаты, которые пригодятся квинтам. Корпус меха так и остался валяться на пороге храма. Квинт не мог ему ничем помочь.

С каждым движением силы покидали квинтессона. Он еле перебирал своими щупальцами, оставляя за собой скользкий грязно-зелёный след — смесь органической жидкости и машинного масла. Квинтессон не мог оставить свой оплот кибертронцам, этим свободолюбивым и своевольным существам. Он замуровал прибор в стене меж руин, оставляя на месте захоронения. Когда работа была завершена квинт отполз к противоположной стене и уснул навсегда.

Камнеметаллоконструкция мелкой крошкой осыпалась под действием манипуляций трансформера. Торговец умело расчищал остатки каменной кладки, в том месте, где заканчивался бурый след квинтессона. Взгляду Блицкрига предстало странное устройство непонятного назначения, больше похожее на внутреннюю деталь. Безусловно, оно могло принадлежать только тому меху, остатки которого до сих пор валялись на входе в храм. Время оставило на них свою незримую печать, но всё же в них до сих пор угадывалась конструкция древних мехов, которых использовали квинтессоны. Но что деталь могла делать в стене? Очевидно, её сюда спрятали. Похоже, в этот раз Блицкриг нашел что-то действительно стоящее. Вот так квинтов сюрприз.

Шоквейв смотрел на триаду сикеров, покоящихся в полистеклянных контейнерах, надёжно защищавших учёного от радиации. Эксперимент прошел как надо, однако проблему стабильности реакторов ещё предстояло решить, в противном случае его изобретение может обернуться катастрофой для создателя.

Над Полигексом сгустилась очередная безлунная ночь, город утопал в неоновых огнях, так похожих на звёзды, столь напоминающие ей искры. Фемка расположилась на крыше одного из небоскрёбов, свесив одну ногу вниз, и любовалась звёздным небом, стараясь запомнить каждый момент перед очередным погружением во тьму, с повторяющимися кошмарами квинтовских лабораторий. Если вы считаете, что трансформеры не способны видеть сны, значит, вы не знаете, что значит настоящая, функционирующая искра.

Звёзды так похожи на искры также незаметно рождаются и гаснут. То, что для трансформера жизненный цикл, то для звезды всего лишь миг.

Фемм закончила повествование и уставилась на яркое свечение куба. Что она там высматривала, толи выискивала свет далёких звёзд отраженных в энергоне, толи пыталась представить яркие огни Кремгезиса, затерявшиеся в обширном банке памяти фемм — это так и осталось загадкой.


End file.
